Rekindle
by jacketrox
Summary: Jack and Juliet find eachother working in the same hospital after three years off the island, old sparks start reigniting but Jack's in a relation ship and Juliet has more than a handful of offers.Will they ignore their feelings? Jacket CH 10 IS UP!
1. The tall Blonde

"Jack honey what are you doing?! There's ketchup all over your shirt"  
"What?" "What's wrong with you? We're supposed to go to my parents house tonight right after your shift, and you look like a pig... what are you looking at?  
Mary followed Jacks deep hazel gaze, and was surprised when her vision landed on a tall blonde standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. She turned to complain but found Jack no longer sitting next to her. She got up and followed him towards the attractive woman who caught his eye.  
"Juliet"  
"Jack? Is it really you"  
Jack chuckled and didnt hesitate once about wrapping his strong arms around her waist, lifting her a few inches off the ground.  
"I cant beleive its you Jack, I've"  
"Jack, love." Mary lifted her chin towards Jack as a sign that she was completely lost. "Oh... umm.. Juliet this is Mary, my... my girlfriend"  
"Girlfriend? More like fiance'." Mary said giggling. Juliets eyes betrayed her and they bluged out a little. Trying to cover up her emotions she faked a smile and let go of Jacks hand who was still tangling his fingers with hers.  
"Oh. Nice to meet you Mary, I'm Juliet"  
Jack couldnt take his eyes off her, how was it possible that she looked exactly the same... and that short moment where he held her in his arms seemed... perfect.  
"Jack? How do you two know eachother"  
Juliet looked at Jack who hadnt taken his eyes off her the whole time and she smiled. "She was on that island my plane crashed on"  
"Oh my God really? You had never told me about a Juliet.  
Jack looked down at his shoes and thought of the reason why he hadnt told her, because it hurt too much. "What are you doing here Juliet?" He asked her.  
"Im new here at the fertility center, its my second day"  
" Wait are you Dr. Burke?" Mary asked innocently "Yes"  
"Oh my God, I've heard so many good things about you. You have all the eligible bachelors going nuts up in the fifth floor." A hint of roses spread through Juliets cheeks and she luaghed.  
"Really you do. And I heard you are a GENIUS"  
"Oh well... I guess I'm good at what I do"  
"Werent you the doctor that impregnated your sister"  
That comment knocked Jack right out of his thoughts and he looked at Mary who was starting to cross a line.  
"Mary, It's getting late, you have to be at your wing in three minutes. Run." "Oh my God its true! I'm sorry I have to go, I'll try and find you a CLEAN shirt. Remember my parents. It was such a pleasure meeting you Dr. Burke"  
"Likewise"  
Mary grabbed her bag from the chair and ran through the long white hallways heading for the childrens wing.  
A long minute passed and jack and Juliet seemed to stay still, no one around them, only the two of them. His dark hazel eyes melting through her icy cold ones. Juliet finally broke the silence. "She seems very nice"  
"Who? Mary? Oh yeah she is. She's nicaraguan, and a pediatrician"  
Juliet only nodded. Trying to appear neutral. "We're not really engaged... I mean, I havent proposed yet"  
"Oh... ok"  
"Are you hungry?" Juliet giggled and ran her hand over her stomach.  
"I'm starving"  
They walked to the lunch line and they both grabbed a sandwhich with some french fries, someone appeared to have disposed of Jacks once he got off the table. They took the first few bites without talking, no questions, no comments, but not once taking their eyes off eachother. "How are you"  
"I'm good Jack"  
"Your sister"  
"She's healthy, Julian... my nephew, he's so big, and smart." Jack smiled and looked down.  
" I've missed you Juliet. I've missed you like crazy"  
" I missed you too Jack." Jacks wrist watch started beeping, letting him know it was time to go. "Stupid watch... I have to go Juliet. See you again?" "Of course Jack"  
"Ok, Ill find you tommorow"  
He bent over and planted a kiss on her fore head, subtly inhaling the scent of her hair. A smell he still found over powering and delicious. She closed her eyes at the familiar peck of his lips on her fore head and smiled. Not looking at him walk away, looking straight ahead, finding the eyes of an attractive stranger approaching her. He was tall, about six feet four.Short blonde hair, soft green eyes, and a built figure.  
"Hello..." his husky voice made her chuckle as he bent in looking at her badge. "Doctor Burke. I see you know Sheperd... good man"  
"Yes he is." "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Timothy. Timothy Fairchild. You can call me Tim"  
"Hello Tim"  
"You mind if I sit with you"  
Juliet thought of Jack, but his image quickly escaped her mind, why was she thinking of him? It had been so long, and he was in love and engaged to another woman.  
"No not at all"  
"Great... I get to be seen with the pretiest lady in the hospital"  
Juliet giggled and grabbed her sandwhich. She thought to herself.  
"I might get used to this place faster than I thought."


	2. No Ketchup

"Hey Susie, do you know where I can find Doctor Juliet Burke? She's new."

"Yes I know Jack, well right now she's in her office but some doctor from onchology is in there with her."

"Onchology?"

Susie nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then I'll wait for her out here."

A long twenty minutes passed and Juliet and the famous onchology doctor walked out of her office, giggling

and smiling, her hand slightly rolling off his built arm and onto his wrist. Jack felt awkward so he tried his best to get away unnoticed but failed miserably.

"Sheperd?"

"Hey Timothy."

Juliet realized she had been having a good day but just looking at his face made it even better.

She walked to Jack and kissed his cheek the way friends do.

"How do you and Juliet know eachother?"

"Timothy introduced himself to me yesterday when you left at the cafeteria."

"Well my shift just ended and I'm beat, nice to see you Jack. I'll call you about Saturday Jules."

"Ok Tim." Juliet stepped next to Jack and leaned into him a little.

"Jules? I thought you hated that nick name?"

"Alot has changed Sheperd." She answered slyly.

He brought his lunch box inbetween them and pushed her inside her office.

"I brought us lunch, hope your STARVING."

"Oh Jack, Timothy and I had lunch already."

"What? I made these specially for us."

Juliet watched as Jack pulled out two hamburgers with a long tooth pick in the center, french fries, and two

bottled waters. She smiled at how sweet he was, but then frowned at what she had to go through to make that

at the island. He saw her expressions change and he laughed.

"Notice Juliet, I brought us no ketchup."

She giggled and answered.

"It's very hard to get ketchup, I know."

She really wasnt hungry but the thought was so cute that she couldnt turn him down, so she ate again.

"Talk to me Juliet." Juliet still had a french fry in her mouth but she answered anyways.

"About what Jack?"

"About anything and everything."

"Well... when we got off the island I went back to Miami, to my sister and my nephew, and I lived there until now."

"That's it?"

"Yup... that's it. You?"

"Well, I came staright here. Claire and the baby lived with me for a while, then about a year ago I met Mary and...

well now... thats it."

Juliet grabbed her water bottle and brought it up to her lips.

" Do you still talk to any of the other survivors?"

"Yeah all of them."

"Sawyer too?"

"Yeah, Kate and Sawyer are married now, they have a little girl."

" Wow."

"Wow? wait till you hear this, Locke and Roussou are together too."

"Oh my. Every one appears to have hooked up on that island."

Jack chuckled and grabbed her hand. She was surprised but she wasnt uncomftorable, that is not until she realized

the smile on her face was too welcoming, and that her flushed cheeks might let him know she still cares. She thought of sliding her hand out of his but she couldnt, he had this strange hold on her, even after three years. She thought of Mary and how this might lead to something wrong but then she thought of how much he had loved HER, she deserved this, even if it was for a second.

His phone rand and he let go of her hand to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello."

Juliet heard the voice of a woman... probably Mary.

He hung up within a minute and layed the phone infront of him.

"Sorry it was Ma"

"It's fine Jack, I understand. "

He opened his mouth to say something but apparently changed his mind.

He instead got up and walked to her, swirling her chair around so she would face him.

"Juliet let's get out of here, I'm off, your off. We can go somewhere and talk."

Their noses were almost touching and she agreed.

The door opened fast and Susies face was peering through.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry doctors." Susie had seen what she thought was them about to kiss, Juliet was so worried, you could hear it in her voice.

"No Susan, come in, it's not what it looks like." Jack rolled his eyes at Juliet and was laughingly looking at Susie.

"It's not Susie." Susan stood up high, both hands infront of her.

"I'm sorry once again, I came in to ask you if you wanted some coffee... we just made some."

"Jack picked up his lunch box and Juliets jacket.

"Actually Susie we were just leaving."

"Oh ok Jack." Juliet was nervous but Jack appeared to have a good relationship with Susan so she stepped out first.

"Susie squeezed Jack's arm and whispered into his ear.

"I like her better than Mendoza ( Mary)"

Juliet chuckled and whispered back.

"Were just friends Susie."

"Yeah sure, ok."

He laughted at followed Juliet to the elevator.


	3. Biggest Lie Ever Told

"Where are we going Jack?"

He wrapped his arms around her, and she pulled back afraid of the elevator doors opening all of a sudden.

"I don't know Juliet, wherever you want to go."

"Let's go to my house."

They both took their own cars, Jack in his and Juliet in hers. Jack saw Juliet pullover at a large white house. Did she live there alone? It was pretty big.

He parked his car and was met her at the door steps.

"Nice house."

"Thanks, my sister and Julian are moving over in a about a month, I wanted a large house."

"That's great Juliet."

"You want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine."

He sat down on her couch, the house still needed decorating but she had only been here about a week. His house needed a feminine touch too but he never felt comfortable letting Mary do it, he was scared she would turn it into a Barbie penthouse or something.

She came back into the living room with an energy drink in her hand. He scrunched up his forehead at the can in her hands.

"You drink those things?"

"Lately I have, I'm so tired, all these shifts are driving me crazy.

She offered him a zip and he planted his lips on the ring of the can, she placed her hand under his chin and tilted it back to give him a taste of the liquid inside.

"Aggghhh. It's not THAT bad."

"She giggled and took a long zip that finished the can.

His phone started ringing again, and she didn't hide her discomfort this time.

"Mary has you on a tight leash huh?"

Jack pulled the phone out of his pocket and ignored the call.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I shouldn't have said that, It was completely immature of me."

She was gonna keep talking but was interrupted by the crash of his lips against hers.

The introduction was rough, a hard slam to her mouth, but once their lips were together, he laid two soft pecks on her lips before acquainting his tongue with hers. Her lips were as luscious as he remembered them, her taste even sweeter. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him, one knee on each side of his thighs. They were lost, lost in each other, to her there was nothing and nobody but him, to him this was a dream, he had dreamt of this so many times. They had been kissing for what seemed hours, his chest was bare to her, the sensation of her hands running through his chest hair, his stubble burning her cheek, her neck, it was all combined into the largest ecstasy imaginable.

The moment was impeccable, nothing could go wrong, at least that's what Jack thought.

He slid his hands under her shirt and started pulling it off her when she pulled out of his kiss and his embrace.

"I can't Jack…. We can't."

"What?"

"You're engaged, this is wrong."

She got off of him and slid her shirt back down.

He got up, his strong muscles reaching out to her making it even harder for her to resist.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I want you Juliet."

She felt her knees go weak, her centre moisten.

"Oh Jack don't make this harder."

She pulled into him for a fast but hungry kiss, heaving herself backwards fast and hard forcing a pop from their lips.

"This is wrong. You have to go."

"No Juliet." She stared at him with love, pain, guilt, and anger all in one look.

"I'll leave her."

"Jack, I don't want to be the other woman."

"You won't Juliet, you never will. You're my main woman."

She fell to her knees digging her face into her hands, letting the tears roll down into her palms. He kneeled down to her and grabbed her, her face falling next to his neck, her tears circling a small purple token of their encounter.

"Jack… It's too late."

"No Juliet, its not. I still love you, and you love me."

"No Jack, I don't."

He pulled her head out of his chest and looked at her melancholy eyes.

"Say that again Juliet. Look into my eyes, say it and mean it. If you do, I'll walk out of here and I'll leave you alone, but dont say it if you dont mean it."

She looked past him and he tightened his grip on her sending a jolt of pain through her neck. She looked into his confident eyes, and told the biggest lie she ever told.

"I don't love you anymore."


	4. Juliet's Sister

"Rachel I don't know what I just did. I'm so stupid."

"Julie, calm down, I haven't understood a thing. Tell me what happened, slowly."

Rachel only heard her sister breaking down on the other side of the phone.

"Ok, ok. Jack came back to the house with me, we wanted to talk, you know, I didn't plan on doing anything Rachel." Juliet started crying again.

"Juliet, stop crying and tell me what happened."

"He told me he loved me Rach, and I didn't say it back."

Rachel felt bad for her sister she really did but this was her own fault.

"Julie, you got off that island three years ago, and not once have you ever shown any interest in any other man, you love him. Why did you ruin your chances?"

"Because he's engaged!"

"But he still loves YOU! Not that other woman!"

"Rachel I can't just show up again, break up his engagement and give both of us a tainted reputation at our jobs. What if what he feels isn't love? What if it's just lust and he regrets it later?"

"I don't know Juliet, all I know is that you love this man, and apparently he still loves you. He's willing to leave that other woman, and he doesn't care about what people think.

If you don't react now, by the time you do it'll really be too late."

Juliet knew her sister was right, but she couldn't just tear Jacks life apart, and now he must hate me she thought, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok, Rach, I'm getting a headache so I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok Julie, but honey think about it, I love you and I wanna see you happy."

Juliet didn't answer instead she hung up and headed for her bed, her big…lonely bed.

Meanwhile Juliet lay crying her eyes out Jack was parked outside his house lost in his thoughts, he cried, he cursed. He couldn't believe what she had said, he didn't want to believe it. When he was with her he felt as if nothing had changed. Her kiss contained so much hunger, her eyes that certain flame. After two hours of sitting out in his car all alone, ignoring all of Mary's call he answered one while heading to the door of his house.

"Hello."

"Jack, where are you?"

"I'm home."

"I passed by your house an hour ago and you weren't there. Where were you?"

"I was at a friend's house."

"Whose?"

"Juliet's"

"What? Who else was there?"

"Nobody, it was only the two of us."

An awkward silence took over their phone call.

"Ok then. I'm going to you house right now Jack."

"No Mary, I'd rather be alone right now."

"What? Why? Is she there with you?"

"No."

"What's wrong with you Jack? Ever since that woman came to the hospital you've been acting so strange. You better be careful Jack."

"Careful? What are you talking about Mary?"

"I've heard a few things about your so called Juliet, and they aren't so good, so if your doing something behind my back, you better end it right now, or make sure I don't find out because when and if I do Jack…"

"Shut up Mary."

"What?"

"You heard me Mary, I said shut up. Whatever you've heard about her isn't true."

"Are you defending her Jack? Look who your talking to."

"I know who I'm talking to."

"And you still stand up for her?"

"Mary, you know what you should come to my house. I think we need to talk."

"I was about to say the same thing Jack."

He flipped his phone and stuck it back into his pants. Walking into his kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Next to the fridge he noticed a single red light flashing, it was his message receiver. He took a glance and saw two missed calls. It was the hospital. He realized he had been ignoring all his calls so he picked up the phone and called his secretary.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Sheperd sorry for bothering you but there's a woman who called in for your number but you weren't answering you cell phone to configure if I could give it to her, so she left a message."

'Ok, what is it?"

"It reads, Rachel Burke, 3056427870 please call.

Jack felt his heart jump out of his chest.

"What was that?"

"Rachel Burke."

Jack wrote down the number and placed it in front of him.

"Should I call?"

He didn't know what he should do. He pushed the buttons on the phone and pressed TALK. A little boy answered, probably Julian, Jack smiled at the little boys voice it was just like Juliet described it to him. He was interrupted by the voice of a woman taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi. This is Jack Sheperd."

"Oh my, hello. Sorry about that. This is Rachel, Juliet's sister."

"Yes I know."


	5. But I Love HER

There were three loud and fast knocks at the door.

"Great." Jack muttered under his breath. He walked over to the front door and opened it for Mary, she walked in and headed for the bedroom. Slinging her purse over her shoulder and onto the small leather couch.

"Where is she? Is she still here?"

"No Mary, no one is here."

"Oh so you admit she was here?"

Jack looked down at his feet and answered.

"She wasn't here, she has never been here."

She grabbed his neck with her long cold fingers and gasped at the hicky spread across Jacks neck.

"She hasn't huh?"

"Mary nothing happened." Mary was raising her voice, well actually she wasn't raising her voice it was more like bellowing at Jack.

"What?! You have a hicky on your neck, in plain sight Jack! And your gonna tell me NOTHING happened? Do you think I'm stupid?!"

It didn't go any farther than kissing Mary."

She took two steps back and seeked the room for something, any evidence any t race of Juliet. Her voice came back down, she was starting to choke up.

"So what now Jack, I'm supposed to forget about it because it was just kissing?"

"No, that's what I need to talk to you about…. I…. I don't think we should be together Mary." Tears started falling down Mary's cheeks, Jack wrapped one hand around her cheek and kissed her forehead. She punched him back and started asking questions.

"Why Jack? I love you." Long seconds passed and Jack didn't answer.

"Tell me Jack, tell me why after two years of being together, after planning marriage, and kids, Is it cold feet? Honey I'll wait for you, I love you Jack."

"But I love her."

She stood up and brushed her tears away.

"I knew it, I knew it was that slut!"

"Don't call her that Mary, she didn't do anything to you."

"She didn't do anything to me? The bitch came and took you, cant you see that?"

"I've never been in love with you Mary, for the past three years I've been in love with her." She grabbed her bag and started walking out of Jacks house, she didn't want to fight, she didn't want him to see her cry. He followed her out watched her get inside her car, she was crying and couldn't help sitting there for a minute, unaware he was watching her. He walked up to her window and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Mary, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nunca espere que tu me harias esto."

With that she pulled out of his driveway and never looked back. As he watched her car disappear he couldn't help smiling. Finally nobody was in the way.

Back in the island it was Kate, and now here it had been Mary, but now, now no one stood in the way of their happiness.

It was about ten, the sky was dark, the starts were out already, reminding Jack about how him and Juliet would lie down on the sand and look up at them when they were back on the island. He shaked the thought away and jumped in his car.


	6. I Wonder

Juliet was roaming through her kitchen, a grilled cheese in one hand and the other hand on her head, she had cried for hours, the only reason why she wasnt crying right now was because Timothy had called her and she didnt want him to know she was crying. They were going to meet on Saturday at "La Cachette", it was supposed to be a very good restaurant, afterwards they would take a walk on the beach that is right across the street.  
Juliet really didnt want to go, but she figured she might feel better by Saturday, and if anything it might help and keep Jack out of her mind, tim seems like a real good man. "Just what I need." She thought, a frown dispersed on her sweet angelic face. Her eyes were red and puffed up, anybody would know she cried for a very long time. The veiled red crowns around her eyes contrasting with her fair white skin. She looked at the clock over her microwave and blinked to double check. It was 11:40pm and she had to get up at 5:00am to go to work, she sticked her meal in the fridge and headed to her room, once again greeted by the excessively large bed.  
Jack got to Juleits house in a heart beat, he ran to the door and was going to knock but noticed the door was slightly open. he took a glimpse inside, all the lights were off but he saw the lights of the second floor on so he stepped inside and closed the door behind him slowly and quietly. He climbed up the stairs, every step closer to Juliets bedroom bringing a different image and fanatasy to his head. Her bedroom door was open, she was lieying on her stomach her back facing the ceiling, Her thick blonde mass of hair draped over her thin frame. He walked inside no more patience in him, his steps were swift but determined. At the edge of her bed he slithered out of his shirt and as he gently climbed into her bed he shook her out of a light sleep. She turned around quickly,  
frightened by the dark shadow of a man hovering over her. It took less than a second for her to recognize his scent, his movements, Jack was the dark shadow in her room... in her bed.

"Jack..."

"I left her Juliet."

"What?"  
"I'm not letting anybody come between us now, I was stupid enough to let that happen on the island, but not here, not now Juliet"  
Juliet was confused, she had told him she didnt love him,but yet here he was. Jack noticed the confusion in her eyes and chuckled, laying over her and pinning her under his chest.

"Your sister called me." Juliet giggled and brought her arms from underneath him to the small of his back.

"Oh..."

Jack licked his lips and then dove in to hers, her greedy hands were wandering all over his back, clutching at his skin and pulling him deeper into her, grinding him against her so she can feel his member thickening and growing.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you two."

Jack heard the three words he was waiting for, he wanted to wait and hear her tell him she loved him before making her his. They tore their clothes off, their movrments fast and sloppy, their kisses were hungry, their hands rough. Jack layed Juliet on her back and looked down at her messy blonde hair, and her swollen red lips. He kissed her stomach and started roaming down to her wet centre.  
He licked and sucked at her clit while he held and played with her nipples. Juliet loved what he was doing but right now she wanted to feel him on her, inside of her, she wanted to feel complete again. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him slowly up to her face, she kissed and bit his shoulders, digging her nails into his strong back. She remembered he loved it when she did that. She slid her hand between them and grabbed his hard cock that was dripping with his precum. Sliding her hand up and down his long shaft while whispering into his ear.

"Take me Jack...I'm all yours." ...

Song coming from alarm clock.

"I wonder... my little darling, where can you be this lonely night... are you holding someone tight, I wonder."

Jacks eyes opened to the sight of Juliet in his arms, breathing him in. He turned to shut the alarm off but was caught in a moment of silence once he recognized the song.

"Baby since were through... Ive been through lovers lane,but in my heart theres only pain."

This was the song that night on the beach, at Coleens funeral. "What a coincidence." He thought. He pressed on the off button and returned his arm to Juliets hip. He was surprised to find her deep blue eys open and her bruised lips smiling. "Goodmorning Julie"  
She lifted her face the extra inch and met his lips. "Goodmorning"  
They layed in bed for five minutes but then faced the fact that they had to be at work in fourty minutes. He watched her climb out of bed, memorizing every inch and every curve of her. "Arent you going to get ready Jack"  
"I dont want to"  
She walked over to the side he was lieying on and cuddled into him. "Why"  
"Because what if all this is a dream? What if I get up, go to work and when I come back your gone." "I wont be gone Jack, I'll be right here waiting for you"  
"Oh yeah?" He asked playfully sliding his hand between her thighs. She chuckled and pushed him away flirtaciously. "I have to get ready Jack." She jumped put of bed and headed into the showers, followed by Jack. "Jack, I mean it, I have to get ready"  
"What? Me too." He answered playfully "She gave him her back and started rinsing her hair. Within minutes Juliet was out of the shower and getting dressed.  
"Jack whats taking you so long?" "I have to take a freezing cold shower thanks to you." Juliet chuckled and started applying her make-up. They walked out of the house hand in hand. "You wanna go in my car?" Jack asked. "Oh, were taking the same car?" "I wanted to take you out tonight, a nice restaurant, and then we can stay at my house." "No Jack, It'll be too much. People at work are going to find out about is today, theyre going to talk about the whole you and Mary thing, it's best if we take our own cars." "Juliet I dont care what people think or say about us." "I know honey, neither do I, but right now its too soon, besides it would be too hurtful for Mendoza"  
Jack nodded... she was right. "See you at lunch?"

"ofcourse."

They kissed goodbye and they climbed into their own cars.


	7. It Was A Dream

"Good morning Susan, how was your weekend?" "It was good doctor burke. Yours?" Juliets mind sailed to the previous night, being with Jack.  
"It was perfect. And for the last time, please call me Juliet." "Right, I'm sorry doc... Juliet." The two women laughed and Juliet patted Susans shoulder. Just then they heard the elevator doors open and from then stepped out Doctor Mendoza.  
Juliet felt her heart shatter, she didnt understand why, but she felt so guilty. Mendoza's eyes were watery,dark circles around her eyes, and she had obviously been crying just as much if not more than what Juliet had cried. Mary walked over to Juliet and Susan, completely ignoring Susans presence. Staring straight into Jliets eyes, trying to burn through her. "Mary." "Juliet, may we talk?" "Yes ofcourse." Susan felt the tension, she completely backed away and sat at her desk. "I wonder whats going on? Could this be over Jack? I hope he picks Burke." Juliet walked to her chair and had a seat, Mary was already seated in the chair infront of her desk. "You have to leave Jack alone." "Excuse me?" "Dont try to act innocent Burke. I know what you did.He left me because of you." Juliet looked at Mary straight in the eyes. Not breaking once. "I'm not going to lie to you Maria, yes, Jack and I are together, but we love eachother, we always have." "I have been with that man for a year and three months, not once did he mention you, then one day you show up, and in less than two days im on the curb." "Maria, I'm sorry, I really did not want to hurt you." "I love him Juliet." Juliet was sitting infront of this woman, emotionless. Once again portarying the cold icy woman forced u pon her by Ben on the island. "I love him too." "Juliet, I... I'm pregnant." Juliet icy demeanor broke, it didnt break, it shattered. "wh...what?" Mary looked down at her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper, planting it infront of Juliet face. Juliet looked down and read the paper. In bold font were the words... THREE MONTHS PREGNANT "This... this paper." "One of the doctors here ran the test, I had been feeling sick lately.." Juliet brought her elbows up on the desk and hid her face, hid her tears once again rolling down her cheeks, sobbing into her palms. "It was a dream, It was." "What?" Juliet managed to look up,hold her tears and speak only to say. "I love him... I love him with all my heart." "So do I Juliet, you need to think about Jack, he's going to be a father, his child is going to need a father." "I'll get out of the way." 

"Doctor Bur... Juliet. Are you sure your going to b e ok? Are you hungry?"

"No Susan, I'm fine thank you. Please dont less anyone pass."

"Yes Juliet, honey if you need anything, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you Susan."

"I'm gonna go get you some water and something to eat sugar." Juliet layed her head down and cried into her arms.

Susan was waiting for the elevator but gave up once minutes passed and it didnt arrive. "It must be packed down there." She thought. "I'll take the stairs." She was climbing down the stairs when she passed the third floor door, and heard a familiar voice. It was Mendoza, It was actually Mendoza with Barban. Barban was a young nurse who was incharge of taking blood samples, checking hormone levels, determining pregnancies, she was a bright young lady. Susan was going to stop but was startled by what she heard next. "Thank you so much Diane, If it werent for you that whore would have taken him for sure." "Hey dont stress about it, us young latinas have to stick together, specially here." Susan rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well, I'm never gonna beable to repay it, I know how much trouble you can get into." "no ones going to find out, those fake papers are super easy to do, and when you need the paper saying you lost the baby dont hesitate in telling me." "wow thanks"  
Susan walked right past them ignoring both their gazes. Barban looked over at Mary.

"Do you think she heard anything?"

"Who Susan? That old lady is prabably deaf, besides nobody would beleive her."

"Yeah your right."


	8. I'll Tell

"Where could she be? She knew where to meet me." Jack had been waiting for fifteen minutes now and was starting to get worried, she wasnt answering her phone and nobody had seen her. He walked out of the cafeteria, followed by the eyes of all the young women seated there.  
The elevator was completely packed, there must have been an emergency so he headed for the stairs. On his way there he bumped into Susie. "Hey Susie." "Hey Jack"  
"Do you know where Juliet went?" "Oh honey that poor girl has been in her office all day crying." "Crying"  
"Yes, it's terrible." "Why is she crying"  
"I dont know love, all I know is that your precious little girlfriend was in there with her this morning, ever since she left Doctor Burke hasnt been the same"  
You could tell by Susans voice that she didnt like Mary... at all. Never did. Susan wanted to tell Jack about what she over heard in the stars but she didnt want to make any assumptions about what was going on, so instead she just told Jack about the pretty new doctor.  
Jacks face was worried. He thought to himself.  
"What did this phycho bitch do now?" "Thanks Susie, I'ma go up there." Susan wanted to ask him if he was with Doctor Burke but she didnt want to butt in, it wasnt her job, plus what if they were only friends, who knows what they would think about her. "They do make an adorable couple though." Susan whispered as she watched Jack race up the stairs. That's when it hit her, he WAS with the new doctor, and from the looks of it the only thing in the way was Gonzalez. "What the hell ill take a chance"  
"Jack! Wait"  
Jack heard Susan calling for him and ran back down the stairs he had just climbed. "Have you spoken to Mary"  
"Susie, I... you havent heard anything?" "Heard what?" "Mary and I arent together anymore. It's all over the hospital." Susan scrunched up her nose and lifter her galsses to her eyes. "Oh Jack I'm sorry." "No Susan, the other thing that's all over the hospital is that I'm with Juliet." "What? Really? Oh thank God." They both shared a small laugh before Susan placed her hand on the circle on his shirt. "I think I know what's wrong with her honey." "Juliet?" "Yes, I over heard Maria talking to the young girl that runs the pregnancy tests, I think she told Juliet she was pregnant with your baby." Jacks world shattered before him, so many thoughts running through his mind. "Pregnant? Mine? She cant. It's not fair. Now? Juliet. Love"  
"Jack, Jack, dont worry hun, its not true"  
"huh"  
"The papers are a fake, get a urine sample or blood sample of Mary and let someone you trust run the tests"  
"How do you know this Susie"  
"I heard her thanking Barban for the fake papers, and Barban was going to give her the papers saying she lost the baby later on"  
Jack felt his blood boil, he had never felt like hitting a woman more than he did now.  
"I have to talk to Juliet." "Honey its best if you get the papers saying its a lie first." "yeah yeah, your right. Thank you so much Susie, I love you so much, your gonna be my best man." She laughed at the last statement and the way he said it. Mary's eyes lit up as she watched the man she loved walk through the door.  
"Jack?" Jack walked up to her, not saying a word, looking at her with an eye that anybody would confuse for lust, or passion, when in reality it was anger... almost hate.  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room and into the stair case.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Mary?" "What?" Her nerves were on a brink, did that old bitch tell him something. "You know what Im talking about Mary, and we both know it's a lie." "Jack"  
"No Mary, you know its not true." "What? Are you saying I slept with someone else. Your the dad Jack." "I'm not saying you slept with someone else! Im saying your a fucking liar!" "Im not lieying!" Jack lowered his voice again and moved towards her, his hot breath landing on the top pf her long black hair. "Really?' "Really Jack, I cant beleive you would think I would lie baout something like this." "If your not lieying then come with me." "What? Where?" "Were going to Blakes office." "Blake?" "yes, he IS the one in charge of determining pregnancies." Mary stayed still, and looked straight into his eyes. She told Jack with her eyes, she told him it was a lie. "Ok then." He walked up to her and grebber her arm hard, almost pushing her up the stairs. "I'm not going to Blakes! It's a lie OK! Its a lie!" "I know its a goddamn lie! Were going to Juliet, and your going to tell her you lied." "No!" "If you dont, I'll tell everyone youlied about that paper, and not only will you lose your job but so will your friend." Mary started crying and let her self get pushed and shoved the rest of the way up the stairs. 


	9. The Blonde and Her Kid

Mary tried once more to free herself from Jacks rough hands once they reached Juliet's office but his grip on her frail arms only tightened. He opened the door and swung her inside, Juliet was still slumped on her chair, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Jack… I know."  
Jack walked to Juliet leaving Mary standing near the door, he pulled out the fake papers and swung them in front of Juliet's face.  
"No honey, you don't. This is fake, these papers are fake."  
"What?"  
"She's not pregnant, she never was."  
Juliet looked over at Mary who was now crying as well. Mary nodded and covered her face with her palms.  
Jack walked back to Mary and held her for a minute.  
"Mary I'm sorry but I love her. I never meant to hurt you I swear."  
Mary pushed him off of her and started yelling.  
"Fuck you Jack! Fuck You! I love you! I always have and this is what you do to me!?"  
"Mary calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down Jack."  
Mary brushed past Jack and stood in front of Juliet, after a few seconds of analyzing her rival's face she swung her firm hand across Juliet's cheek and stood her ground, waiting for Juliet to react to her blow.  
"I'm not going to fight you Maria. I deserve that."   
Mary grunted with frustration, tears still falling like bullets out of her eyes.  
"I hope you two have a very happy life together! I hope you enjoy him for as long as you can! Because this! What he is doing to me, he will do to you too!"  
With that Mary stormed out of the office leaving Jack and Juliet alone.  
Jack walked to Juliet in just a few steps and held her tightly to him for what seemed hours. Kissing the tears off her cheeks, off her neck.   
"I thought I had lost you Jack."  
He pulled her in tighter to him, digging his face into her neck.  
"You'll never lose me Juliet."  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
Again interrupting a perfect moment Jacks beeper started going off. Jack let go of Juliet and grabbed the nearest phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Dr.Sheperd, there's an emergency."  
"What is it?"  
"Car accident, a young mom and her child."  
"I'll be there in a minute."   
Jack kissed Juliet swiftly as he passed her.  
"I have to go, there's an emergency."  
She smiled and watched him rush out of her office and disappear into the stairs.  
Susie walked in not even a minute after Jack ran out of Juliet's office with a knowing grin on her face.  
"So when's the wedding?"  
"Oh Susie." Juliet slapped her shoulder lightly and smiled at the elderly lady.   
"Why'd Romeo run out of here in such a hurry?"  
"Some kind of emergency."  
"Oh yes, I saw it on my way up, a poor blonde girl and a toddler. Must be her brother."  
"Hmmm, I hope everything's ok."


	10. That's a Mistake

Jack ran to the emergency room and took a glimpse of the blonde mass of hair sprinkled with blood lying on the hospital bed. Not taking the time to analyze the face, not even taking the time to notice, he began working on the tiny limp body of what seemed to be a teenager. He turned to the nurse and asked her what had happened to the child.   
"I don't know doctor."  
Jack nodded and returned his attention back to the girl, for now there was nothing he could do, the girl was losing too much blood, all he could do was stop it, and hope for a fast blood transfusion. As he told himself within minutes he had stopped the bleeding and sent her blood to get tested. On his way out he grabbed the pale chin of the young girl and shifted her face towards him, he was stunned to see who it was.  
"Claire?"   
"Do you know her doctor?"  
"Umm, yeah, yes I know her. Where's Aaron?"  
"Aaron?"  
"The baby. Where is he?"   
…  
Jack and Juliet sat next to each other in the waiting lobby with Aaron playfully tugging at Juliet's blonde locks. They had found a match, luckily it had been a donor in the hospital, Jack thought it was probably a doctor or a nurse working there. He would investigate later and thank them.  
"Look at him Jack, he has no idea what's going on."  
"Yeah I know. Claire's gonna be ok though."  
"Where is he gonna stay tonight Jack? We can't leave him here in the hospital, alone."  
"We don't really have a choice; we can't take him with us."  
Juliet looked down at the chubby baby endearingly.  
"But he likes me."  
Jack chuckled and grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips, trailing her thin fingers with soft kisses.  
"You sound surprised."  
"I am, the only other little kid that has ever liked me is Julian."   
Jack pulled her into him and whispered into her ear.  
"I like you."  
"Awwww that's sweet Jack, but your not exactly little. You're pretty big."  
Jack took a few seconds to process what she had just said and couldn't help himself.  
"Yeah baby."  
Juliet grinned and pushed him off of her with her free hand.  
"Oh my god Jack, you're so nasty, get your mind out of the gutter."  
As they both laughed and giggled the doctor stepped out into the lobby and called out for Claire Littleton's family. They both stood up and walked to the large framed man holding Claire's file. The tall man greeted Jack first.  
"Jack Sheperd right?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, don't worry, your sister is gonna be fine, she'll be home in a week, two weeks."  
"She's not my sister."  
"Oh well, she's marked down on her file as relative of Jack Sheperd, I assumed sister."  
"What?"   
"Cousin?"  
"Umm, no that must be a mistake, we are just friends."  
"Well doctor the blood you donated is the one that was used for her transfusion. It proves you two are family."  
Jack stared blankly into the doctors face, there had to be a mistake. The doctor thought he was just playing and chuckled.  
"I know what it's like having a sister, they're a pain sometimes, but when it comes down to it, us big brothers are always here huh?"


End file.
